


All Advantage, Innocence

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 5 June 2008 in response to <a href="http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/profile">reddwarfer</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Girl!Harry: anticipation, degradation, participation</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Advantage, Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddwarfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/gifts).



> Written on 5 June 2008 in response to [reddwarfer](http://reddwarfer.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Girl!Harry: anticipation, degradation, participation_.

It was with no little anticipation that Severus noticed the potion's degradation; it meant only one thing would serve to save the girl, and that ritual required _two_ virgins. Given the pain of near-transformation, he knew Harry would participate without question, and, reviewing the rite, he allowed his mind to wander over the image of her body in his mind.

But the sensation of warm skin under his cool hands was better; her every gasp was as liquor streaming down his throat, and she writhed, struggled so strongly against him, her hips rising to meet his without the slightest hesitation.


End file.
